


[VID] Mighty Good Man

by satanicnightjar



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Humor, Lionel/Being an Amazing Hero, Lionel/Everyone, Mostly Lionel/John but that's just The Show, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicnightjar/pseuds/satanicnightjar
Summary: A tribute to Lionel Fusco.





	[VID] Mighty Good Man




End file.
